The present invention relates generally to the paper converting industry and more particularly is directed to a rotary stripping wheel of improved design for stripping waste material from previously die cut blanks.
The present invention is designed for use with rotary type stripping machines which include a plurality of transversely spaced stripping blades of the type generally disclosed in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 346,337, filed Mar. 30, 1973 entitled Stripping Machine, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,863.
The rotary stripping blades of the previously used design were generally disk-like in configuration and had a smooth outer periphery. These prior art stripping blades or stripping wheels were generally acceptable for the purpose and performed the stripping operations as designed. However, it has been found that certain slippage or lost motion occurred between the die cut waste materials and the periphery of the blade and this slippage has resulted in certain lost efficiency. On occasion, the interaction between the stripping wheels and the waste materials has resulted in damage to the finished product.